1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to all terrain vehicles (ATVs) and other vehicles with trailer hitches. More particularly the present invention relates to lift systems for use with ATVs.
2. Prior Art
ATVs are well known in the prior art. Also known in the prior art are racks for ATVs and trailers for attachment to trailer hitches.
3. General Discussion of Invention
The invention is a lifting device for attachment to an ATV which can utilize a small motor or crank, such as a boat crank, in order to lift an object from a platform on the ground to a luggage rack platform on the rear of the ATV. In this way, someone can lower the platform to the ground. Thereafter the load can be placed on the platform. The platform may be flexible at the point where it attaches to the lifting mechanism so that it lies flat on the ground. Once the weight is on the device, it may be secured in place and then the crank activated to lift the platform. The angle of the platform tilts the load over the atv. When the securing means holding the load in place is removed it falls onto the ATV platform (usually the rear of the atv). The diagrams show that the lifting platform may have a lifting plate floor which carries the load over (or on top of) the atv rear luggage rack 5. A pad 35 may be used in order to cushion the lifting plate floor 24 over the luggage rack 5.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lifting means which can be used on a small vehicle but which can be used to carry substantial loads from the ground to the ATV.
Further objects include means to secure the device while the load is lifted and in order to cushion the load and prevent the load from pulling the atv to the ground.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.